


First Born

by EnidZsasz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Deal With the Devil, Devil, F/M, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: (one Shot au) When Rey was Eight years old she made a deal with the Devil. Now twelve years later he's come to collect.





	First Born

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the one I will submit to the Reylo anthology once they start to make the submissions open, or if they do!

"COME ON!" Finn yelled at her as they helped to clean up after her First burning man. Rose, and Poe were all gathered there to and she shrugged. 

"What its true." she stated and shoved some trash into the bag she was carrying. Poe took down the remains of a small bonfire and turned to her. 

"Come on, the devil doesn't exist." Rose told her Rey shook her head. 

"He exists, he most definitely exists." Poe said Finn nodded and Rose shook herself, picking up another beer bottle. Lots of people were around helping clean up, even more just left, some distant people were taking down tents, and booths. The smell of smoke, sweat, booze, and just barely legal drugs hung in the air. This area a long low sort of hilly place where there was more rocky earth then grass. "So what did you give your soul up?" 

"He said he couldn't take the soul of kids." Poe and Finn chuckled. The conversation had started back yesterday just after the man was set on fire and Rey revealed she had long ago made a deal with the devil. Or a devil, it really didn't matter. It left them satisfyingly spooked and unsettled. She smiled at the memory. She had been eight, and she barely remembered her parents, she only knew they loved her, and had left her somewhere. That was when Unkar seemed to find her, and took her in. Rey knew he was bad, and four years passed before he started to scare her. So she ran, and found herself at a crossroads-

"So what? Did you do the whole crossroads thing? Bury a black cat?" Rose asked, as they moved to another area to pick up trash. Thankfully there were no needles, they had to report those. Rey shook her head. 

"No he said all that was a lie." Now all three looked to her curiously. "You don't need to bury anything, just... want it to happen. Sincerely. With all your heart." 

"Wait so the DEVIL told you how to summon him?" Finn asked her. Rey smiled towards him. "Why would the devil teach you how to summon him?" 

"Probably to calm me down, I was kinda running for my life." That created a hush, and Rey bit her lip. It was no real secret that she had been raised in hell. Well, a type of hell. It was all over the news and on occasion people actually wrote her thank you letters.

_Unkar, the only name she'd give to the guy killed her parents after they crashed their car. She was asleep, or falling asleep, as they went to go get help. Locking her in, Rey never saw what happened to them, only that soon after Unkar had found her, and started to raise her. After four years in hell, of being so scared she barely slept... Unkar had gotten angry, so angry she ran. After what felt like hours she stopped at a crossroads tripping and falling near the center. If only there was a big monster who ate other monsters? That was when he appeared._

_Probably around ten years older then her the body he wore was that of a young man. He wore some kind of suit, but had no shoes or socks on. The ground shook, and he looked down at her as she sobbed. She knew he was wrong, every part of him was wrong, like this man before her shouldn't exist. No matter how human he looked. With a sharp nose, black hair, and a bit to large ears, he wasn't REAL. He was a monster, she knew he was. More so then Unkar who was surely trying to find her and kill her. "A child?" He looked around confused. Rey heard a car, no muffler, and hugged her body into him. He was hot, almost burning hot._

_"THERE IS A MONSTER! PLEASE! HELP!" she screamed into his legs. He patted her head and crouched down by her. "Please..." she was scared, so very scared. Then the sound cut off, just as headlights started over a small hill. Time stopped, this monster made time stop and Rey knew that the world was stalled. It was wrong and she was panicking more so then before._

_"Hey, calm down child." he said as she blubbered. "Look, you summoned me, I'm... the devil. What do you want?" she was still blubbering._

_"Devil?" she was barely calming down, everything around her was wrong. There was no sound other then the shifting of her own body. The man himself emitted no sound. He put a large hand on her shoulder with a frown._

_"Yes, one doesn't need to kill cats, they just need a specific place, a intent..." he began and looked into her. She felt like she had her skin peeled off to show all her bones. "It never surprises me how mankind can be more evil then anything else." he said lowly and stood. "I must go now kid-"_

_"Can you kill the monster?" she asked him before he could leave. He blinked and looked up to the sky with a flinch and frown. "Please! You're a monster too!"_

_"Yes, to you I am." he grimaced. "But no, you are innocent, truly disgustingly so." he tapped the top of her head with a finger. Rey tried to look up but he kept the finger on her head preventing her from looking up. "Perhaps..." he dropped off, and the world thought with him. "Yes that will do." he went down by her again and held out his hand to her. "We make a little more of a deal. Twelve years from now, I'll come back and you'll give me something." she sniffed. "I can't take your soul, not till then anyways."_

_"You... you will kill the monster?" she asked him. He nodded. "Please! Please kill him!"_

_"I'll do more then kill him I promise." his smile had way to many teeth. She put her tiny hand into his, and the world started again. The car came up the hill racing forwards. The man stood, and held out his free hand, the car was smashed into an invisible wall. Stopping in an instant, the monster man pulled her towards the cab of the car, where now Unkar was coughing. "Hello Ulbert. I think its time for you to face judgement." Rey looked up at Unkar. He was heaped over the steering wheel, and there was a lot of blood coming from him. He stared at the man eyes going black. Breifly the monster man looked to the sky, instead of flinching or frowning he grinned with those too many teeth. "Little one, Rey, yes that is your name." Rey blinked at the monster man._

_"My... name?" the monster man frowned, then settled down by her again._

_"Yes name, your parents gave you the name Rey. Remember that will you? But onto business. What do you want to happen to him?" he smiled to her, his hand got a little chilly. She thought._

_"He... is dead?" she asked, Unkar, made a strangled noise struggling feebly._

_"Will be, but its your choice what will happen to him once he is in my domain. Anything you can dream up kid." he stated. Rey thought hard. It wasn't utterly hard to decide._

_"All... those... hurt him? those people, hurt him? My mommy, daddy hurt him?" The monster man nodded and stood back up._

_"I'll add in a bit more just for you kid." his hand grabbed Unkars, and Unkar tried to scream, but he was dead. That looked like something black and dead seeped from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears sunk out of him, and then was gone down into the earth. The monster man grinned happily and then let go of her hand. "Now kiddo, in twelve years, I'll be back. We'll finish this deal then." she nodded. Rey would be blamed for Unkar's death, she told everyone she found a monster who killed him. There would have been controversy, she'd be put into some kind of horrible place, IF they didn't find the bodies. Unkar was a serial killer, a horrible monster, and several families of victims not only thanked her, one of the suffers of Unkar's doings adopted her._

"Geeze, I kinda forget you were taken by that bastard." Rose mumbled. Rey shrugged. 

"Its the past, and he's dead. The world is better for it." they all agreed with that statement. Soon they were done, and piling into Poe's car. He gave Rey a look as she sat by Rose and yawned. 

"I got an idea." He smirked. Rey sighed. "Why don't we try to summon the devil?" He chuckled and Finn shook his head. 

"Playing with fire buddy?" Finn said, Rose looked to Rey. 

"Come on! It will be fun! I mean I know of a crossroads around here, a spooky one!" Poe said. Rose grinned, and while Finn looked a bit grim he looked to Rey. 

"Sure, I mean its not going to work, but why not?" Rey said, and Poe quickly pulled out, rushing off down the main road, then just as quickly heading off slower onto a road that was more rocks and hard packed dirt then a road. An hour later they stopped just on the outskirts of a mostly abandoned town. Four roads came together here, and on one was a fairly decent sized graveyard to the left. The other side held a small church, obviously closed down with all its windows smashed and boarded up with plywood. The two sides before them held the town, split down in half, one half being mostly dead and boarded up buildings, the other a more bustling sort of town. A few cars moved by them in a distant sense. 

"So all we need in sincerity?" Rose asked and Rey nodded. Poe parked on the side of the road and they all got out. Rey shivered, it had nothing to do with the warm air. The crossroads that the monster man had appeared was the same kind of place. Miles, and states apart but similar. That one held a large graveyard with ornate fencing, the other a massive church that bustled with activity on the weekends. With the city yes, split just in half like this one little town. She had ran to that city, seeking help... Rey shook herself. It was all just a stupid dream, a way to explain Unkar dying and all her trauma. That's what all the psychologists told her anyways. 

"Well I AM sincere!" Poe called. "I could use a mansion!" he joked. Finn elbowed him. 

"Come on, think bigger." he gestured towards Rey. "How about a castle love?" he asked voice going full on parody British. Rey scowled at him as they all stood in the center of the crossroads. 

"Well, I don't see anything!" Rose called, and they all had a good laugh. Rey shivered again. "I mean, come on, can't we chant some latin?" 

"Dominous.... et... brute?" Finn said and the three laughed again. Rey shifted chuckling a bit. She thought back to just what exactly she felt as a kid then. The utter sincerity for some kind of big monster, one bigger then Unkar. As a kid who spent four mostly uneducated years with a monster, thinking of a bigger one was perfectly logical. That was what everyone would say right? 

"Well, this is boring." Poe said, and sighed. That was when time stopped, everything frozen still like this was a picture. Rey took a breath in and looked around. All three of her friends were stalled smiling just after a laugh, all looking at Poe. There was only the sound of her heart racing now. She looked all around and without sound, the man was back. He looked older at least, still around ten years older then her. Features that were sharp angled almost thin looking were now a little fuller. He still wore a suit, and still had no socks or shoes on. Still that utter uncanny, yet human look as he smiled towards her. She was frozen on the spot. 

"Its time Rey." he stated, and then looked around. He curiously focused on her friends, then smirked towards her. "Oh? Did you think you could bargain with me?" 

"What?" Rey said, her voice felt hollow, and she was scared, but far less so then when she was a child. Her mind was trying to reconcile that she had been right, that summoning the devil wasn't just a fabrication in her child's mind. "WHAT?" she breathed out and ran a hand through her hair. There was that flayed feeling again as he stared at her and she shuddered. 

"Ah, take your time then." he waved, and slowly went around her frozen friends, examining each of them like they were some kind of art pieces, he smiled when he looked down at Rose. "So cute." Rey slapped his hand, moving fast before he could touch her. He looked to her, and she backed away as he advanced on her. Pressing her against the car. Not even their steps made noise. "No. You didn't come here to get out of this, they made you believe it didn't even happen." He tsked. Rey shivered and rubbed her arms. 

"So... it...happened. What..." she put her hands to her face. So she was face to face with the devil, or at least him inside of some poor sap. He looked up to the sky and now the grin, still full of too many teeth. The human mind adapts quickly, and she swallowed. 

"Done thinking?" he asked, mockingly. She scowled, and breathed out shakily, nodding. "Good, now it is time to collect on a debt." she bit her lip. Looking breifly to her friends, she had seen so many movies, so many books, but shook the thought out before it could form. That wasn't her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, and he smiled, she pressed herself further into the car behind her. 

"I've had twelve years to think, or eternity, if you will. Time doesn't exactly flow when I am around." Rey blinked at him, and a pit of dread came into her stomach. 

"My soul?" she asked and looked up, come on, if the devil exists then the man upstairs should. But nothing was happening in the sky. 

"He wont come." the devil stated calmly. Rey sighed and stared at him, waiting. "But soul? No. You are still... well not innocent, but," he tapped her forehead. Rey had spent much of these years trying to do everything right. "Still too disgustingly pure." She didn't know what exactly he was referring. Rey wasn't the church type, she didn't believe in god, despite once meeting the devil. Rey waited, he looked her down from head to toe. "Perhaps, yes." 

"Perhaps what?" she demanded. She hated this frozen world, and hated how to felt so wrong. Her brain was trying to create sound, create a sense of time and it failed to do so leaving her confused and utterly out of her element. He brushed a hair from her face and her heart thudded dully in fear with the new smile taking his features. Fear clenched hard into her. 

"I think its time, don't you?" he asked her. Finger tracing her jaw line, she felt like vomiting. 

"This is NOT Rosemary's baby." she answered, and breathed out staring at his toes. He snorted. 

"Don't think me so crass as that human movie. I can't not take the utter unwilling." his voice in any other circumstance would be soothing, but, it just seemed to make her more afraid. "You have thought about it, I know. I feel it." Rey cringed into her mind, the dark seedy sort of corner she shut out. She didn't act on it, didn't look up what she really wanted to, do any sort of touching... She grimaced her eyes closed. "Enjoyable." he mumbled, and she wanted the world to eat her up and leave her for dead as he leaned into her and sniffed. "Yes." 

"I don't WANT that." she tried to say, her voice wavering. So maybe the 'saving yourself for marriage' was the only part of religion she stayed with. Or maybe she was just a little afraid of what would happen if she trod down that path no matter how much she wanted to just do it and get it over with. He put a hand on each side of her trapping her against the car and himself sliding closer to her. 

"You don't need to be scared, I feel it to." he scolded, and Rey shivered. He was still hot, burning hot. He didn't have a scent, not even his clothes had a smell, it was all still WRONG in her head. So very very wrong, and she kept the damned liking for it out of her mind clawing for anything. 

"Please, just take my soul and be done with it." she said and swallowed. He chuckled, the devil himself just fucking chuckled. 

"No." his nose brushed hers. Rey flinched. "Don't FORCE me to pull it out of your mind." She swallowed. It was really a mental flick, like just touching a light switch. Her lips met his and she felt a burning hot sensation traveling down, and down to her core. Part of him devoured her, almost relishing in the sudden switch in her head. He put his hands on her hips, her shirt and bra melting off her as they traveled up, after her lungs burned for air, he pulled back and she gasped in trying to bring life back into her. He smiled happily. "Good, much better." 

"What... will happen?" she asked lowly. She shivered, her top and bra were gone, but her pants and undies remained on, thankfully. She really hoped that they'd come back. Right now the liquid clothes were pooled around her. His hands were still on her, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. "rele...vations?" she questioned, and he laughed into the side of her neck. 

"Hardly, written by a man who ate to much fungus." he bit her. Rey whimpered, and the pain wasn't exactly pain. She didn't even know if it was truly a bite, it was more of a brand, that felt like it burned gloriously into her. "But, well... its a good guideline." She shivered, his hands moved down, melting down her pants and undies. It was a bit unfair she felt that he was fully clothed and she was not, but well not that unpleasant. It felt like eons later, but she was blinking back and shifted a little as time started again. 

"Yeah this is boring, come on, lets get home." Rose said, Rey nodded, shifting uncomfortably. It really did ache and hurt, however her body got used to the pain as they went back into the city and to her home. Getting to her bathroom, and to the shower Rey noticed with a bit of distaste there were a great many bruises and scratches on her body. The bite wasn't there, and she touched the area. The only sign anything happened was a bit of red and hot flesh that hurt terribly to touch for any length of time. She bathed herself and the blood away, feeling nervous and also scared in a way. But still, there was no sign that anyone upstairs cared about what happened. It felt bitter inside of what was left of her, until that too faded. 

_Two Months Later_

Rey found herself in her job of working in a coffee shop, along with Rose for the most part and she was just starting to feel the slight effects of that night. She hurt all the damn time, like an ache that wouldn't go away. It left her irritated, easy to anger and upset. Rose kept looking at her, of course she did, and Rey knew that maybe Rose knew something but wouldn't say so. Right now they were preparing for some kind of conference about to happen for some guy running for senate. Rey ignored all politics, she didn't like the thought, particularly now more then ever. But froze completely as he came in with just two guards. He looked to her, and she looked away. 

The man looked like the human version of the devil, perhaps, he devil had taken him, and used his body and she wasn't about to press the issue. She could do this alone right? But he made a beline for the counter, and quickly ordered with Rose. Coming to stand by her as she made his two shot expresso fruity coffee. "Hello, what's your name?" his grin was wolfish and she flushed highly uncomfortable. 

"What out, she's got a temper!" Rose joked to the man not intimidated by his size at all. He leaned a little closer to her. 

"Temper? So do I." Rey shuddered, settling her nerves. Something flashed in his eyes, and she settled the coffee down in front of him, taking a tooth pick and marking a small leaf in the foam. 

"Y-eyah, I'm Rey." she said, and smiled back at him. He touched her hand, and put a small card in it. It held his campaign, but also a number written on the back of it. Along with some kind of strange symbol on the back corner under the number. 

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he asked her. Rey flushed, and bit her lip, Rose behind her gave out a smile she could FEEL. Rey didn't date, she didn't have sex, and certainly wasn't pregnant. "I think you look familiar." 

"Well... if you were at burning man this year..." she dropped off as he nodded. Rose bristled in pure utter joy, and elbowed Rey with a promise that she was going to face the questions later. "So a date then?" 

"Yes, and more if you want it." he said, she looked to the card then back to him. Ben Solo... his name was Ben Solo. The same flash inside of him happened as he took a drink of the coffee, it was still hot, almost scalding so, but he drank it like it was just room temperature water. 

"Ah um yes. Sure. I'd like that." she stated. Rose elbowed her again as the press started to arrive. 

"Good, I'll get the date set." he touched her wrist again and looked down to neck and shoulder. The owner of the place had decided to dress both her and Rose up a little today. Leaving her shoulders mostly bare, whatever 'mark' was there was gone. Like it had healed, but when she rubbed a hand over it, and... she flushed, she could feel something there. It felt like the same symbol as drawn on the corner. "See you Soon Rey." He left to settle down in the lounge area as the cameras were set up. The main reporter, the one asking all sorts of questions, shuffled some cards and started talking to him lowly. Rose slunked into Rey's side as she shoved the card into her pockets. 

"Sooo... you and the guy...." Rose stated and Rey flushed. 

"Umm... it was at burning man... you know." Rey swallowed. Rose nodded a evil sort of smile on her face that utterly paled in its intent since Rey had looked into the face of the devil himself as he smiled. "Me and him hooked up." 

"FINALLY! God, did you finally loose it?" Rose smirked towards Rey. 

"Yep, it felt pretty good, not as painful as I expected." Rose shifted away to take another order, from one of the guards. 

_One Month later_

Rey's heart felt uncomfortable in her chest, she settled onto the bed, just after a marriage and party therin. It moved fast, and she still felt a keen sense of pain inside of her. She was just showing, and was naked as Ben, leading fully in poles settled down by her, just as naked as she was. He put a hand on her lower stomach and she shifted a little as he leaned down looking down at her. "No need to be scared. It will stop hurting in a month." he told her, Rey breathed out harshly. So Ben Solo was more of him then of the man who was supposed to be there. Or maybe it had just started maybe always there. But the pain soothed a little as his hand warmed the belly. She swore the pain pulsed in time with the baby's heart beat. Not like the fluttering of a normal heart, but a slow steady beat like a drum. 

"Is... is he growing okay?" she questioned, he closed his eyes. 

"Yes. Once the pain is gone, that is when we will state it." she nodded, and looked up at the ceiling she still felt a little dazed from the hour before. She was still shivering from the after affects. 

"Please don't tell me he'll have hooves." she stated and he laughed, kissing the hot skin of the mark. Whatever sort of shield was over it faded, there was a brand there, and it had seeped into her bones. 

"No hooves, I swear." he laughed, and kissed her check as she glared to him. "We will go with the burning man story you made." 

"Won't that impact your campaign?" she asked him, and pecked his cheek. 

"In this world now? Maybe back in the seventies it would be hard, but now? Its the new millennium. Those kids would adore me. The older ones will like I spent months trying to find you, to get back to you. Then marry you." Rey sighed and glared at him. 

"Did you plan all this?" he shook his head and tsked at her. 

"A little, not to much." she rested her hand on his side as she turned into him. "I wouldn't worry about the world either." she snuggled into his skin, still blazing and hot. 

"President?" she asked him. He shrugged. 

"In a few years once this body is old enough." she kissed him, the pain came back but it was fully bearable. It wasn't exactly a bad thing, not even now. There wasn't mass disappearances of people, everything seemed like it did just a few months ago. Maybe it would all happen when their baby was going to be born. If that was the way things were going to go down. It was to early to tell, and at the moment she really didn't care that much. She landed on her feet, she had gotten rid of one of the worst unknown serial killers in the US as kid. Surely anyone can understand that, if the man upstairs existed. She knew the devil existed, but there was nothing, NOTHING to indicate anything above. Maybe that too would have to wait. 

"So long as he doesn't have hooves, OR horns." she said lowly into the side of his neck. 

"I draw the line at horns." he joked back. "Our boy has got to have something to attract the ladies." she slapped his arm, but that too was affectionate. The human part of her, or if there was still human inside of her was sated. Her child would be safe, well protected, how could he not be? It was really the last bit of resistance inside of her finally broken, her whole being almost sighing in relief. "Good little girl." he soothed. Was it just her or did the pain just stop then? She couldn't really tell, nor at the moment really wanted to. Pain was really nothing. 


End file.
